Leiji
in " "}} Leiji is a former member of the Magic Council. He was forced to leave the council after the misuse of the Etherion. Appearance Leiji is a tall middle-aged man, who always wears small, round, dark shaded glasses. He wears a white and blue Magic Council cloak, always with the hood up. Leiji has large thin lips and tan skin. He has black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips. On his chin are small chin hairs. Leiji also has small eyebrows that always point down, making him look angry and serious. Personality Like other council members, he seems to dislike Fairy Tail for its idiocy. He also seems to have a strong opinion about any matter as well, and believes some sacrifices are necessary if they are for the greater good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 3 Synopsis Macao arc Leiji is present at the Magic Council meeting where the matter of Fairy Tail is addressed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-3 His name was first mentioned by Makarov. Apparently he lodged a complain to the guild since Loke was flirting with his granddaughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 Lullaby arc The Magic Council has another meeting after Lullaby is defeated and captured by Fairy Tail. Leiji is silent when Siegrain and Ultear remind the council Fairy Tail ended up saving the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-3 Leiji is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 9-10 He is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms into the meeting disguised as Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-18 Phantom Lord arc During Makarov's hearing after the war with Phantom Lord, Makarov falls asleep. This makes Leiji angry, though some members simply laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-3 Tower of Heaven arc Leiji reappears, at a meeting concerning the remaining Tower of Heaven tower. Org is surprised there are any towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. Leiji informs the council that the tower is under the control of a man named Jellal, but little more than that is actually known about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 When using a small army to destroy the tower is suggested, Siegrain grows angry and calls the council weaklings. He then claims the only way to destroy the tower is to use the Etherion. This request shocks Leiji, as well as the rest of the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 Org argues using the Etherion is dangerous, as it will kill everyone in the tower, including the innocent people in it. Leiji protests against Org stating that sacrifices have always been necessary in the Magic World, and it may be necessary now. Belno agrees with Leiji's point and votes for the use of the Etherion as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 2-4 The rest of the council remains against Siegrain until he mentions Jellal, the man in charge of the Tower of Heaven, is somebody well known to him, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 The rest of council, except for Yajima shortly vote in favor shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 Leiji prays with the rest of the council as the Etherion is fired upon the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12 After it is fired, the council is shocked to see the tower still stands with a new form made of lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 Leiji and the other council members flee the building when it starts to collapse due to Ultear's Arc of Time. As he escapes, Leiji is hit by a rock. He falls over as another member comes to his aid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 After these events, the Magic Council is reformed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 6 though Leiji is not shown as part of the new council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Thought Projection: Leiji is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend the trials of Mages in the courtroom without even being there in person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 7 Quotes *(To Org) "We've all gotten here on the sacrifices of many others. That is also evident in the history of the Magic World that exists today." Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members